Faith
by RandomCheeses
Summary: Sam has no Christmas Spirit. The Doctor attempts to remedy the situation. Third part up.
1. Not Interested

I have not yet taken over Doctor Who. The BBC still owns it. For now...

* * *

The TARDIS library was quiet and mostly dark. A low light burned in one corner near a high-backed chair. Occasionally the sound of crisp paper being turned could be heard, but apart from that sound, all was silent. Until the Doctor bounced into the room, reached over the high back of the armchair and swiped the book straight out of Sam's hand.

"Oi!" she protested, glaring up at the book-stealing Time Lord, "I was reading that!"

The Doctor looked down at her with a grin full of energy and manic hyperness. "Books can wait Sam! I've just figured out something very important, really important, something of utmost importan. . ."

He stopped as Sam held up her hand in the universal signal of 'hang on a minute'. She took the book back from him, put in an envelope as a bookmark and put it back on the shelf. "Right," she said, "what's so important you had to interrupt me while I was in the middle of the latest Discworld novel?"

The Doctor gave Sam one of his biggest grins. "It is," he announced dramatically, "two days before Christmas! Isn't that great? I haven't been able to actually get ready for Christmas in years. It usually catches me surprise. And then random things have a tendency to explode. But that's not going to happen this time. We're going to have a proper Christmas! We can visit your brothers! Do they know you're travelling with me yet? Or how about Harry? I'm sure he'd love to see his favourite niece. Then we could have two Christmas dinners. I love a good turkey. Actually, do your brothers know how to cook? Last time I saw Harry, he couldn't, so maybe we'd better stick with the pudding instead. Mind you, that _was_ nearly three hundred years ago. Less for him of course. . ." The Doctor trailed off, noticing a distinct lack of enthusiasm coming from his teenaged friend. "Sam? Aren't you excited?"

The bespectacled girl sighed. "Not really Doctor. It's not that big of a deal is it? Happens every year. Not exactly a once-in-a-lifetime event. Can I get back to my book now?" Sam made as if to go to the bookshelf but stopped when the Doctor put his hand on her arm. He was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"All right, spill," the Time Lord demanded. "What's wrong? Why aren't you excited about celebrating Christmas? You love any kind of present. You nearly crushed me with a hug the last time I surprised you with a tiny chocolate bar. Biggest gift giving event of the year, and suddenly you're not interested? What's the problem?"

Sam shook his hand off. "No problem Doctor. Really. Besides, Christmas is _supposed _to be a religious festival of faith, not an exercise in crass commercialism. And even _that _makes no sense. Indications are that Jesus was in fact born in late spring, and the medieval Christian church chose to set the 25th of December as his birthday in order to supersede a pagan festival originally held at that time. And now it's pretty much turned into a generic celebration of goodwill. Except there is no goodwill because everyone's stressed out. And what about people in war zones? Trust me, as far as they're concerned it's just another day. Look, if you want to celebrate it go ahead. I really don't have the energy to bother with it anymore. It's not like I'm especially religious. I...don't have much faith in people anymore. Human people anyway. And why are you so concerned with a human religious festival anyway? You're not even from this solar system."

Sam finished her unintentional rant and looked at the Doctor. He was watching her with a sad expression on his face. "Okay," he said quietly, "we'll skip it then. But. . . I want to show you something first. If you don't change your mind after seeing it, then I'll say no more about it. All right?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Okay" she agreed, "but I really think you're wasting your time with this. Restoring faith in Christmas is for annoying people in bad holiday movies. I don't hate the day or anything. I just don't really care."

The Doctor gave her a look that said _I know you're lying and I'll find out why._ Then he dashed off to the control room. Sam followed him at a slower pace. By the time she got there, the TARDIS was juddering about and Sam had trouble keeping herself upright. The Doctor was pulling and pushing random buttons and levers attached to the console. His actions were even more manic than usual, which Sam recognised as an attempt to find a very specific date. Wherever they were going must be pretty special, she supposed. Then the shuddering and shaking abrubtly cut out. The Doctor relaxed, took a look at the monitor and announced "We're here."

* * *

Chibi!Tenth Doctor would like some reviews please! The second part of this short Christmas story will be up tomorrow.


	2. Battlefield

I have not yet taken over Doctor Who. The BBC still owns it. For now...

* * *

The Doctor walked to the Tardis doors and threw them open. Sam followed him, peering around the side of the tall Time Lord in order to see where they were, and immediately recoiled. Outside in the semi-darkness, was a battlefield. Literally. Sam could see trenches with barbed wire fencing, shrapnel, and dead bodies. Currently though, there was no activity. Everything was silent. Disgusted, Sam turned to the Doctor.

"All right smart guy. What's the big idea?! This is a battlefield! There are dead people out there! They've been shot! And if their mates on either side of No Man's Land here see us, _we'll_ be shot too! What are you thinking?!"

The Doctor didn't answer. Instead, he sat down at the doorway, swinging his legs over the edge. Sam looked down. The Tardis was floating peacefully about three feet off the ground. She tried to relax. The Doctor usually had a good reason for it when he brought them to very specific dates. So logically there must be an important reason for them to be here. Even if 'here' appeared to be an extremely nasty looking battlefield.

Sam sighed resignedly and sat down next to the Doctor, giving the trenches on either side of the Tardis a nervous look. The Doctor noticed her glances and said reassuringly "It's okay, we're safe here. The old girl has a cloaking device and the forcefield going full blast. The poor men in those trenches didn't even hear us arrive. They can't see us either, won't notice a thing when we leave."

Sam nodded, relieved. "That's good to know Doctor. So, where _are_ we please? It looks like hell out there!"

The Doctor held a finger to his lips. "Shh. Listen!" he said quietly. "Can't you hear it?" Sam cocked her head to one side, listening hard. Now she thought about it, there _was_ a faint sound coming from one of the trenches, but she couldn't quite make it out. It began to get louder, and to Sam's surprise she realised someone was singing. The words were foreign, for some reason the Tardis had decided not to translate, but they were loud enough now for Sam to make them out.

_Stille nacht, heilige nacht. Alles_ _schläft; einsam das traute heilige Paar. Holder Knab im lockigen Haar, Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh! Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh! _She blinked, recognising the tune, and to her shock and surprise she heard the men in the opposite trench respond with the version of the song she had learned as a child. _Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. 'Round yon virgin mother and Child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace._

"They're...singing Silent Night!" Sam managed to whisper in shock.

"Yes." the Doctor agreed, a sad smile on his face. "We're near the town of Ypres, on the Western Front. It's Christmas Eve 1914. The soldiers in those trenches are British and German. Since August they've been trying their very best to wipe each other out. But right now, they're singing together! A message of hope and peace! Something they've not had for months. But tonight, _this_ night, they've stopped fighting! Because of the _date _Sam! Because it means something to them!" He stopped, slightly hoarse from the effort of whispering when he wanted to yell out loud. He swallowed and began again. "They're going to sing carols all night and tomorrow there's going to be a truce. It'll be unofficial and the higher-ups will be furious about it, but it'll happen. Give me a minute at the console and I'll show it to you."

The Doctor dashed to the console, made a few adjustments, and the crystal-glass Time Rotor in the centre began to move. The Tardis shuddered for a minute or so, and then all was silent again. Sam opened the doors, which she had closed for a minute against the vortex and daylight streamed in. She turned to the Doctor.

"They uh, they can't see us right? We're still invisible?" The Doctor nodded, sitting down at the door again.

"Look" he said, "tannenbaum!" Sam stared. A man in German uniform was approaching the British trenches, carrying a small...she blinked and shook her head...a _Christmas tree_? "Yup. Christmas tree. It's even decorated!" the Doctor enthused.

Sam swallowed in apprehension. Surely the man was going to be shot? But no, instead a British soldier climbed out of the trench and took the tree, smiling and shaking the German soldier's hand as he did so. Other soldiers from both trenches began to follow. Soon No Man's Land was full of men who were smiling, shaking hands and wishing their deadly enemies a Merry Christmas. The wounded and dead who had been trapped in No Man's Land were brought back to their respective trenches. Sam and the Doctor watched as a temporary truce was declared and the soldiers celebrated the holiday without fearing for their lives.

"Amazing isn't it?" the Doctor said. "They're going to have a football match later. Can you believe that?!"

"You know what's even more amazing?" he continued, "in 1915 and 1916 there are going to be similar truces in various places, despite the higher-ups best efforts. Even after two solid years of fighting in the most terrible war yet seen, people are going to be able to have a moments peace, a day without fear, because of the significance of _this _date." He grinned, though still looked sad, aware of the scene of destruction around them, which was on hold at least for the moment. "Humans! You are incredible! Incredible! You know every so often I'm tempted to give up on humanity. I see so many of you commit selfish, destructive acts for worthless things like money or power. But then I see something like this! It reminds me why Humans are my favourite species!"

Sam began to cry.

* * *

Dear Santa, for christmas I would like some reviews! (Alright so I lied, it's not finished. Third and final part up tomorrow I promise.)


	3. Faith

I have not yet taken over Doctor Who. The BBC still owns it. For now...

* * *

When Sam finally finished weeping the Doctor disengaged himself from the tight hug she had wrapped him in and closed the Tardis doors against the battlefield outside. "So how 'bout it?" he asked her gently. "Up for a visit home? Your family would like to see you, I'm sure. Two things that definately go together, you know. Christmas and family."

Sam looked up at him, her eyes still red-rimmed from crying. "Yeah," she said, rubbing a hand across her watery eyes. "Yeah, that'd... be good. Thanks Doctor." She got up slowly and finished wiping her eyes as the Doctor half-danced around the Tardis console, trying to hit all the right switches and pull the right levers. The time rotor in the centre of the console began to move and soon the Tardis was flying through the vortex.

"Y'know," the Doctor said, looking over at Sam who'd gone quiet and was wearing a somewhat guilty expression, "it's not a crime to look forward to Christmas." Sam nodded, but still stayed silent and pale, so the Doctor tried again. "They wouldn't want you to feel guilty Sam, they loved you. Skipping Christmas won't make you feel any better. I know you don't think so, but it would only make it hurt more."

Sam stared at him, her mouth open in shock. "How did you. . . I didn't. . . how?" she managed to choke out, before she had to stop and swallow in an attempt to stop anymore tears from falling. It didn't work and once again her eyes spilled over. She sat silently, the salty water trickling down her face.

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and said quietly "Because I _know _you Sam. The more something bothers you, the more afraid or sad you are, the more you make light of it. And like I said, Christmas and family go together. You wouldn't be human if the holiday didn't make you think about them, a little, at the very least."

The teenager swallowed again, this time managing to contain the tears that were threatening to spill down her face. "I. . . I miss them" she said in a rush. "I just. . . miss them. We used to. . . to have such a good time at Christmas. A big row every year o' course. But we . . . we always sorted it out, y'know? And then we'd all be happy. For a few days every year there'd be no arguments in the house. And now . . . now there's no one to, well, to not have arguments with. I mean, there _is_, I've got my brothers and Uncle Harry and all, but, it's not the same. It'll . . . never be the same."

"No," the Doctor agreed, "it won't. But that doesn't mean you have to feel guilty about enjoying yourself. Having a Christmas without some of the people you love hurts, believe me I know that. But not having it at all, because you think it hurts too much, that's worse. You end up feeling lonelier than ever. And you Sam, you're _not _alone. You have your older brothers. They might drive you crazy, but they care about you. You have your Uncle Harry too, he's one of the best men I've ever met. An excellent example of the human race. And they, they have you. You don't realise how lucky that makes them."

The Doctor handed Sam a tissue and jumped back up to poke at the control console. "Now come on," he said, a grin back on his face, "let's give your family a Christmas surprise eh?"

Sam managed a watery grin back. "Yeah, let's." Then, with a much stronger grin she added "You know Doctor, you forgot someone else I've got."

The Tardis juddered to a halt and the Doctor turned back towards his friend with a pleased look on his face. "Oh yes" he said, "and who's that?"

Sam gave him her sweetest smile. "A skinny, rude, hyperactive alien with no fashion sense and far too much fascination with hair gel" she said. "Come on, Christmas awaits!" And she bounded out the Tardis doors.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well at least I know she's feeling better, if she's being that snarky with me." he muttered to himself, following her out of the Tardis.

Later, when various presents had been opened and Christmas dinners had been eaten, Sam sat with a new book, curled up in her favourite armchair in the Tardis library. The room was brightly lit now. Her brothers were excitedly exploring the huge room, as they were currently prohibited from going anywhere else in the Tardis.

Even so, the one room still had them gazing in awe, and occasionally they threw embarrased, curious glances at the Doctor, who to them, might as well have stepped out of a storybook. Opposite her on a huge sofa, the Doctor and her Uncle Harry were reminiscing about old times, or at least, Uncle Harry was reminiscing and the Doctor made vague agreeable noises while holding the ice-pack to his jaw and hoping the swelling would go down.

Sam's oldest brother Stephen caught the Doctor's eye and gave the Time Lord his thousandth apologetic look. The girl herself grinned inwardly. It had been vastly amusing to see her baking-enthusiast brother gesture excitedly with a rolling pin. Especially when he'd accidentally caught the Doctor a clap on the jaw and the time lord had produced a sound Sam had thought was only available to cats.

She looked around the room, seeing her family and friend excited, happy and safe. _This_ she decided, was a good Christmas. Not a perfect one, there wouldn't ever be another perfect Christmas. But that didn't stop this one being good. And it didn't stop her from being happy. The Doctor had been right, Sam realised. Bloody irritating alien twat.

* * *

Thus ends my Christmas story. Press the review button. Ppprress iiitt!


End file.
